Bloodsinger
by xoJacobsImprintxo
Summary: Lindsay is the usual girl - she has been in Forks every summer - but finally she is tired of her mother and moves in with her father and step-mother, Jana, and she didn't know that hanging around the Cullen's would mean danger. Will she survive?


I was going to miss sunny California, I would be moving in with my dad and his new wife, Jana, who was nice. I had spent last summer with them, meeting a few people. Nothing could take back my decision to leave home and take back the words I had said, but yet here I was climbing into my mother's car.

She wasn't happy with my choice, but it was mine to make. It was that – or go through hell and back for nothing. I sit in the backseat; we drive to the airport, get out and don't even say a single goodbye. I know she is angry with me, but what can I do? I could only hope she would understand that it isn't her fault. It's both of our faults.

"Nice goodbye" I whispered to myself – sitting in the plane.

Pulling out my Black iPod, songs were filling my ears – especially country ones from Kenny Chesney and George Canyon. I was the most country person in California – but soon enough my favorite song "Jump" by Flo Rida and Nelly Furtado blocked out the cries of the young children as we started fly.

The ride was long, I found myself in the rainiest place of country, and here I was in Forks, Washington. I climbed into the car before sitting beside Jana, who had a smile on her face – her hair a beautiful long blonde color, her eyes a liquid blue.

She was much different than I was – my hair was almost a mahogany color curling at the bottom and my eyes were a dark brown. I looked out the window, she knew I didn't like plane rides – but yet I had to take one, Jana had some of the most beautiful voices I have ever heard.

"How was the trip?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I _so_ don't like plane rides"

She laughed. "Your father missed you"

I giggled, I knew he would, and I loved how Jana just said things right out – boldly, without even a single care, and I couldn't explain the happiness I had when she told me that one of my old friends, Jessica Stanley, was waiting at the house for me, and I had a huge grin.

"At least, I'll know some people"

She smiled at me. "That is better than knowing no one"

No kidding, it would be hell if I didn't know anyone, and had to start completely fresh, not that I haven't before, but I just hate it. Its like a living death trap, you usually wear a sign saying, "Hey I'm The New Girl"

But I have met most of the people already, Mike Newton asked me out last summer, and I kindly turned him down, I only dated one person, but it ended quite quickly. I dated Nate Becker, who was the hockey star of Forks High, and he was amazing at it.

"Nate is at the house too" Jana expressed.

I felt that I was blushing. "Cool"

"Do you still like him?" Jana asked.

"Of course I do" I answered.

"Well that's good because he won't shut up about how happy he is you're gonna be here"

I blushed, another reason I liked Nate. He is sweet, he cares, and he doesn't mind expressing his feelings about someone without worrying who will get that information. He didn't care who liked me because he knew at the end of the day I would be the one he would be dating – kissing and holding.

I know Mike was very jealous of Nate; he probably still is because he has my heart on lockdown and I love it. Arriving at the house, I saw his red Mitsubishi Lancer Prototype S. I smiled before jumping out of the passenger seat, grabbing my bags and running in. I saw Nate, his blonde hair in a formed Mohawk. I nearly dropped my bags before jumping into his arms, he held onto me effortlessly.

Soon I felt his gentle lips on mine, for a very small minute, I felt like I was flying before he pulled away blushing. He obviously didn't mean to do that – he just did it.

"I missed you too" I mumbled.

He smiled his perfect smile. "You have no Idea how much I missed you"

"You're gonna make me barf" Jessica voiced.

I jumped off Nate, before running to Jessica, jumping on her, hugging her and we fell to the floor and I giggled. She was happy. I got off her to see my dad with his dark brown hair, a smile on his face and I couldn't help but blush. I don't know why I loved it here so much. I just did. The rain didn't even bother me at all. I was just content to be here.

"How are you?" I asked Jessica.

"Been Better" She smiled. "I am happy you're here though"

"That's good" I smiled.

"I missed you, Nate didn't shut up how happy he was" Jessica rolled her eyes. "It drove me utterly crazy"

"Figures" I giggled.

"Who wants to go swimming?" He asked.

"Not me" I answered. "I need to un-pack, and settle in, but we can go for a coffee or something"

"Sounds good" Nate smiled.

"Let's go"

"After I un-pack" I corrected.

I walked upstairs, smiling and I couldn't help but continue, we un-packed my things, I don't know why I could barely keep my eyes off of Nate, I guess that kiss made me all giggly inside. Jessica nudged me when my phone was ringing.

"When you say jump – I say how high?" My phone sang.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie"

"Hello mom" I growled.

"How was the plane ride?" She asked.

"Fine" I lied. If she actually knew me she would know how much I hate plane rides.

We talked for several more minutes before I hung up – I don't usually get along well with my mother, she actually drives me crazy and I can't tell you how many times I have debated on killing her and I don't know why, but it seems to be one of the only things I could do, since well, I don't know, she makes me wanna kill something.

"How is your mom?" Nate asked, with a breath taking smile.

I shrugged. "She's my mother"

He chuckled. "I know you don't like her"

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Yea" Jessica answered. "Almost as obvious as Nate blushing on the inside"

"Shut up Jessica" He hissed. "It isn't my fault she is amazingly beautiful"

I blushed. "Thanks Nate"

"Welcome"

Once the un-packing was done, we all climbed into the car, I was happy to be getting coffee, only one problem, I wasn't sure how this was going to work out. We drove all the way there, with minimal talking, which was alright with me, I guess.

"So, who is the newest member of Forks high besides me?" I asked.

"The Cullen's" Jessica and Nate answered.

I shrugged. "Who are they?"

"Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella and Rosalie" Jessica paused. "Most of them are together, together"

"Ew" I laughed.

"No kidding" Jessica giggled.

"Does anyone see them kiss?" I asked.

"Barely"

I rolled my eyes, what kinda of boyfriend girlfriend don't kiss in public – maybe the kind who are scared of getting out of hand, but whatever. We pulled up into the coffee place, we climbed out, and Nate was walking in front of Jessica and I as we walked in.

I saw a man with short brown hair, his eyes a liquid hazel topaz, I smiled and we kept waking. When I looked over my shoulder and Jessica sighed.

"Those are the Cullen's" She whispered.

"Who is who?"

"The one with the short brown hair is Emmett, the blonde beside him is Rosalie and her brother Jasper, who has Alice at his side, and the other one is Edward – who has Bella beside him"

"Ahh" I answered.

"Rosalie and Emmett are the only ones who aren't dating – which is weird I guess"

I shrugged; I knew that there was definitely something wrong with this picture. They didn't look alike other than their eyes; I guess it was just a coincidence.

"You say Jump and I say how high" My phone sang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chicka" My friend, Melanie giggled.

"Hey Mel" I laughed. "How is Mexico?"

"Hot, hot boys everywhere" She was smiling I could just feel it.

I laughed. "You always think that"

"But it's the truth Hun" She was forcing giggles to not erupt from her.

"I better go – I am getting stared at"

She laughed before I heard the dial tone and I shut my LG Chocolate, looking over my shoulder, surely enough I was being stared at but only one problem, I didn't even know the guy and he was staring.

"Emmett's staring at you" Jessica mumbled.

I shivered from the intensity. "Its kinda creeping me out"

Jessica laughed, soon we were sitting right beside them, Nate was looking at Emmett with a death glare everytime he caught him staring at me, while I just looked helplessly to the table, and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Too bad I'm not sad – its casting over you'll have to get over it" My phone sang.

"Talk to me" I laughed.

"Hey..."

"Oh, Hi Joshua..."

I was nervous, this guy had once kissed me, then told the whole school I was "his bitch" which didn't fly with me, and I was ready to kick his ass, for some reason. I wanted to snap off his head and soon I was calm, and I felt Emmett's eyes on me, waiting for my response.

"Look I am sorry"

I laughed. "Sorry my ass"

"I'd love that" Joshua said.

"You're a filthy man whore, now go fuck yourself"

With that I hung up, smiling sweetly at Jessica, who just laughed. Nate looked flabbergasted I had actually used coarse language. The Cullen's kept looking at me as if they were in their own little world and I was the object of affection.

I looked at Nate with a smile. "Still can't believe I just said that?"

"No, Linds, I can't" He sighed. "You never used to swear"

"But I do" I teased kicking him under the table.

He chuckled before Jessica saw Mike, and began blushing. Jeeze, this girl was head over heels for that guy – but whatever, its not like he is good looking. So I don't understand a thing.

"Why don't you ask him out?" I asked.

Jessica looked at me as if I were stupid, she didn't seem too pleased by what I had just said, and she looked at the Cullen's who were talking amongst themselves.

"Because its embarrassing – and he likes Rosalie" She mumbled in my ear.

I stood up, looking at her in shock. "OMFG"

She tugged me to sit down, when I did I stared at Nate in disbelief. He just nodded before Mike came over. He was smiling and he saw me.

"Hey Lindsay"

I didn't say anything – my eyes were just wide in shock. I thought I was supposed to get away from the secrets. I guess not. Wow, this coffee shop is like gossip central.


End file.
